


【润智】叙情诗-段落

by silencer_sato



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencer_sato/pseuds/silencer_sato
Summary: 叙情诗擦边球





	【润智】叙情诗-段落

“话说回来，”大野提着超市的袋子，“为什么不搞我和你的unit曲啊，这点我好介意的。”  
“嗯？”松本一脸见到鬼的表情，“你不是一直都云淡风轻服从安排的吗，你是不是真正的大野智？快把他还回来。”  
大野轻轻踹了松本一脚：“我决定以后对欲望诚实一些。”  
“这个的话……”松本停下脚步，认真地想了想，“我和你unit曲，岂不是我全程要给你和声。”  
“不啊，”大野瞪大眼睛，“Touch the breath不就很好吗？”  
松本也愣了：“你还记得啊……多少年前的事情了。”  
“我当然记得了，我还能唱出来呢。”  
大野随口就开始哼，松本也跟着哼了两句。

“看，这不是很好嘛。”大野叹气，“我是不会介意这种事情啦，但看到演唱会的影像还是有点难受。”  
“那你和nino之间的互动我也很难受啊，”松本很自然地捏了一下大野的屁股，“像这种的。”  
“那不是一直都那样嘛。”  
“我也决定以后对欲望坦诚一些，”松本看着按密码锁开门的大野，突然说，“像是这样。”

 

说完，松本便凑近了大野，伸手把他圈在怀里，双唇印了上去。  
大野只是吃了一惊，但很快也开始回应这个突如其来的吻。他顺从地放松本的舌尖打开自己的口腔，让能吐露美好旋律的咽喉只能发出难耐的低吟，让它夺去自己的呼吸，让它攻城掠地。  
不，不只是顺从。  
大野的舌尖也跟着缠绕了上去，舔弄着松本充满薄荷糖气味的上颚，涂得湿润的嘴唇磨蹭过松本唇上充满情色气息的痣。  
松本把手里的东西一扔，扣住大野的后脑，让两人的呼吸更紧密地缠绕在一起，浓烈又充满热情，气氛一下变得有些难以控制。  
他们在家门口吻着，大野忍不住发出一些声音，那种像是猫一样的轻轻的鼻音，松本的呼吸声重重地和大野不稳的气息交织在一起，一时间完全分不清到底是谁的肺部在工作。  
肺活量惊人的大野也被松本这个吻搞得有些腿软，但，太舒服了，这种被人爱着、被人渴求着，自己也对眼前这个人有着同样不输给他的渴望，实在是让人不想脱离。  
直到门上的电子音开始嘀嘀作响，提醒他们门已经开了很长时间了，松本才把大野放开。

两人轻声喘息着看着对方，眼神越来越危险。  
“真的是touch the breath呢。”大野突然说。  
松本笑了，轻拍了一下大野的头：“真是，什么时候变得能说出这么时髦的话了。”  
“都是松本润さん的功劳。”  
大野笑着说，跟在松本身后进了屋。

 

“好喜欢你啊。”  
大野抚摸着松本的脸颊，轻声说。  
“37岁的人了，怎么还像个热恋的高中生一样。”  
松本语气有点嫌弃，但抿了抿唇，勾起了一个害羞的笑容。  
“因为真的很喜欢嘛。”  
“我就不和你一样。”  
“润くん……”  
“我爱你。”


End file.
